1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and system for handling a packet data service wherein, proceeding from the handling of a packet data service by a service network node of a packet data network to which communication terminal equipment is connected for the transmission of packet data, it occurs that a data switching function of an interworking of the packet data service with network functions of an intelligent network is interconnected to the service network node, and the setting of at least one threshold for the packet data transmission is undertaken by the service control function for monitoring a packet data stream in the packet data network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, it is possible to have control of the connection implemented by an intelligent network (IN) for connection-oriented communication services in a communication network. For mobile radio telephone networks according to the GSM standard (global system for mobile communication), for example, a CAMEL platform (customized applications for mobile network enhanced logic) is defined according to GSM Recommendation 03.78 in order to enable worldwide use of the performance features of the intelligent network. The standard architecture of the intelligent network provides both a service switching function and a service control function that are connected to one another via a signaling link. A specific protocol that exists for the mobile radio telephone network from the CAP protocol (CAMEL application part) is thereby employed.
New data services such as the packet data service GPRS (general packet radio service) according to the GSM Recommendation 03.60 currently are being introduced in mobile radio telephone networks according to the GSM standard. The transmission in the mobile radio telephone network thereby occurs not connection-oriented but in the form of packet data. This type of transmission utilizes the given transmission resources in the mobile radio telephone network better. Packet-oriented transport services also are favored for mobile radio telephone networks of the next generation (UMTS, universal mobile telecommunication systems). Given connection-oriented services, it is well known that the duration of the connection can be measured and that the charging of the connection according to the respective, current fee schedule (for example, upon utilization of an IN service) can be implemented. Given packet-oriented services that govern packet data streams, it is not meaningful to transmit a message per packet between packet data network and intelligent network for the charging, since this would lead to a considerable signaling load.